


Muffin is Awesome

by Kimmy



Series: The Awesome Series [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Gift Fic, Inspired by Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Magnus Bane has a “Foolproof Genius Plan to Getting a Boyfriend”.





	Muffin is Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FREAKYPUMPKIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FREAKYPUMPKIN/gifts).



> For Muffin, the awesome author of the loveliest fanart that inspired it.

 

Alexander Lightwood was well known in the little town of Alicante. It was a relatively small community, especially for merfolk who usually collected in huge cities like Idris.

 

But Alicante, Alicante was tiny and quirky underwater town, small in size where it was located in only one huge underwater cave and in its people, consisting barely of less than a hundred merfolk, all of them unique, all of them outcasts in a way.

 

People of Alicante found their home there because they didn’t fit somewhere. In Alicante they all fit together.

 

Maia, who was once a human but got dragged underwater by an obsessed merman called Jordan and who found her solace with Lydia who was shunned by her family for wanting to be an inventor like her grandfather, the two of them falling hard and fast and ending up with 8 kids before anyone noticed.

 

Bat, who got kicked out of his house for being bisexual only to fall for Maia to be the first person she came out to as lesbian, but who later found his happiness with Jonathan, a shy and quiet boy who once ran away from an abusive father with anger issues and found help in Alicante.

 

Catarina, never accepted by her family for wanting to be a doctor to mind and soul instead of the body, who made Alicante a place of refuge, listening to everyone who came there and helping them fight their own demons.

 

And Robert, who decided to leave his wife Maryse after years for the good of their 4 children when she remained a cruel and unloving mother, and who was now happily remarried to his childhood sweetheart, Michael.

 

With Robert came little Max, and of course Alexander, sweet and young and beautiful and Magnus’ future boyfriend.

 

Alexander was lonely, having grown up with his siblings Isabelle and Jace, who both fell for humans and started their lives on land, and Magnus, who came to Alicante because he had no one after his mother killed herself out of desperation to escape the pain after his father’s death, didn’t want people to be lonely.

 

Magnus made some friends in Alicante, like always grumpy Raphael whose family didn’t understand his decision to convert to catholicism and Ragnor who simply hated everyone and hence fit perfectly in Alicante. But even despite that, Magnus was still lonely, so Magnus decided he and Alec wouldn’t be lonely anymore if they were together.

 

And that’s how Magnus created a “Foolproof Genius Plan to Getting a Boyfriend”.

 

And really, it was ingenious. Alexander was nothing if not chivalrous. Magnus would be his merman in distress and he  _ would _ get his knight with a shining tail.

 

“Alexander, there is a monster in my lair. I need you to slay it.”

 

“Hello, Magnus. This is a new thing to bother me with.”

 

“I am not trying to bother you, Alexander, I need your help.”

 

Admittedly, the not so foolproof plan might have been already in action for a while and not working very well. Magnus tried a few ways to get Alexander to notice him and even used very bad pick up lines, but so far all he seemed to achieve was Alec’s tentative friendship sprinkled with suspicion, as if Alec was not getting the hints and had no idea what Magnus was trying to do.

 

Maybe it was more than “a while”. Maybe it’s been months and by now Magnus was almost ready to give up, because he and Alec were best friends at this point and they weren’t really lonely anymore. Magnus started to think that maybe Alec just didn’t want anything more than friendship, but then one time Magnus tried this thing with making his hair prettier and Alec kept secretly sneaking glances at him until he swam into a wall.

 

So yes, Magnus would be happy to have a friend in Alec. But no, not before he spelled it out to him that he would be even happier to be more than friends.

 

But Magnus Bane never did things in a simple way. He had a reputation of grandeur to uphold. And maybe, just maybe, he loved Alec’s adorable little smile when Magnus did something ridiculous.

 

“So, where is this monster of yours?”

 

“There!”

 

Chairman Meow was styled perfectly with all kinds of shells and other objects to really look like a tiny dragon. He seemed unimpressed, but it was worth it to feel his wrath, because Magnus was hiding behind Alec’s tail pretending to be scared and Alec had  _ the _ smile on again.

 

“Magnus, that’s Chairman Meow!”

 

“No, Alexander, it’s a dragon! You need to slay it and rescue me - your prince, and then you will bring me with you to your castle and we will kiss and marry and live happily ever after.”

 

Magnus looked at Alec with a hint of pleading in his eyes, beginning him to understand it seemed to finally sink in to Alec, because his eyes widened for a second before he blushed pretty pink.

 

“Oh.”

 

Oh, indeed. 

 

And that’s how the “Foolproof Genius Plan to Getting a Boyfriend” ended with success.


End file.
